


Has hecho demasiado

by begok



Series: Calendario de adviento 2020 [7]
Category: WTFock | Skam (Belgium)
Genre: M/M, Public Blow Jobs, Public Sex, Sobbe - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:54:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27944132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/begok/pseuds/begok
Summary: No sabe en qué momento han acabado así, pero joder, es lo más caliente que ha hecho en mucho tiempo y no se arrepiente de nada.
Relationships: Sander Driesen/Robbe IJzermans
Series: Calendario de adviento 2020 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2036560
Comments: 5
Kudos: 12





	Has hecho demasiado

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KrissDL](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KrissDL/gifts).



> Fandom: WTFock  
> Pairing: Robbe/Sander  
> Prompt: Coche

No sabe en qué momento han acabado así, pero joder, es lo más caliente que ha hecho en mucho tiempo y no se arrepiente de nada.

Mete los dedos en el pelo castaño de  Robbe y acompaña los movimientos de su cabeza, cerrando el puño cuando la tentación de marcarle el ritmo es demasiado fuerte. Echa la cabeza hacia atrás y la apoya en el reposacabezas de su asiento y abre la boca, buscando un aire con el que llenarse los pulmones y no ahogarse en su propio deseo.

Juega con los mechones entre sus dedos mientras con la otra mano sujeta el volante con tanta fuerza que le tiembla el brazo y tiene los nudillos blancos.

-Robbe...

Gime el nombre de su novio y  Robbe levanta la vista, se separa un poco y sonríe, sin dejar de masturbarle y los labios tan rojos que no puede contener las ganas de besarlos. El beso es sucio, con más dientes y saliva que acierto. Apoya la frente en la de su chico y jadea cuando nota el pulgar presionando sobre la punta de su erección.

–Ojalá te vieras como te veo yo –la voz de Robbe suena grave.

Sander se aparta para poder verle mejor y un escalofrío recorre su espalda cuando ve la forma en la que su novio se lame los labios, hinchados y rojos. Abandona las ondas castañas de Robbe y desabrocha su vaquero para poder colar la mano dentro de su ropa interior. Le ve jadear y cerrar los ojos cuando le acaricia.

Robbe no le aparta la mirada cuando vuelve a inclinarse y le lame, desde la base a la punta, masajeando sus testículos con la mano. Tiene que morderse el labio inferior para no gritar cuando los labios de su novio le rodean y le engullen por completo.

Contiene las ganas que tiene de embestir contra su garganta y deja que sea  Robbe el que marque el ritmo y la profundidad, haciéndole vibrar cuando gime con la boca llena mientras Sander le masturba, rápido y desesperado. Sus dedos resbalan con facilidad con el líquido pre seminal y aprieta cada vez más, más rápido, más descontrolado.

Tan descontrolado como los movimientos de  Robbe a su alrededor.

Gruñe cuando la lengua de  Robbe caracolea sobre la punta mientras sus labios presionan el tronco y sus dedos se cuelan entre sus nalgas. Con la respiración entrecortada, el corazón latiendo rápido y el nombre de su novio resbalando en sus labios, está tan cerca que puede notar el orgasmo formarse en sus entrañas.

Tira de los mechones castaños y  Robbe le devuelve la mirada, tan ardiente y provocadora que se le acelera aún más el corazón. Y se corre, pronunciando el nombre de su novio sin parar mientras se obliga a no dejar de masturbarle hasta que nota cómo se derrama en su mano y los espasmos sacuden su cuerpo.

Tardan unos minutos en recomponerse, respirando a bocanadas mientras se miran, cada uno en su asiento. Cuando  Robbe no jadea como si hubiera corrido un maratón, busca en la mochila los pañuelos y le limpia la mano, sonriendo de medio lado.

Mira a su alrededor y agradece que el coche les haya dejado tirados en un lugar poco concurrido porque en ningún momento han tenido en cuenta que alguien podría  verles .

Sonríe cuando ve las luces de la grúa al fondo y se abrocha de nuevo los pantalones, apartando la mano de Robbe cuando intenta ayudarle.

–Ya has hecho demasiado –dice, mordiéndose la sonrisa y ganándose una carcajada de su novio.

–No te he oído quejarte... Y eso que has dicho muchas cosas – Robbe vuelve a sonreír ladeado.

Le borra la sonrisa a besos, hasta que el hombre de la grúa da un golpe a la ventanilla con los nudillos y les obliga a separarse.


End file.
